1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying support devices and more particularly pertains to a new drying support device for securing an article to be dried within a clothes dryer to prevent damage to the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drying support devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that positions an article to be dried in a secured position against a clothes dryer door. This will allow the clothes dryer to be used in a conventional manner while preventing damage to the article in question that is secured to the dryer door.